log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey ("A New Journey" on Crunchyroll) is the fifteenth episode of the Log Horizon 2 anime and the first episode of the Route 43 arc, corresponding to the first chapter of The Larks Take Flight. Synopsis The episode starts off with Isuzu singing and playing the lute in a tavern in Akiba (her once-a-week part-time job). Touya helps out by playing some crates as drums (because Rudy failed at the task) while Nyanta, Serara and Rudy watch. On their walk home they all praise Isuzu and comment that Minori wasn't able to be there because, as Rudy put it, she's "a working lady" (i.e. she has a job working for Charasin). Meanwhile, Shiroe tells Marielle that he wants to send the young members of Log Horizon and Serara on a quest. He wants them to complete the "Get the Magic Bag" quest, which involves collecting materials to make Dazaneg's Magic Bag since they've reached the minimum level (level 45) and Touya keeps asking about it. Minori finishes working and arrives with drinks for Shiroe and Marielle. Back at home, Isuzu thinks that even though everyone keeps praising her, she's not very good. Even if she can't be a pro, she loves music and it makes people happy, so she'll continue to play. Touya comes in and they discuss how exciting it is to play on the stage, doing stuff you love even if there are people better at it than you, and how Bards can improve the musical abilities of those around (unless they have no musical sense at all, like Rudy). Isuzu then explains how she found a lute Marielle had made and asked if she could have it. Marielle gave it to her and the young Bard then customized it into her own, unique instrument, Flying Dolphin. Minori arrives saying that Shiroe wants to talk to them. Quest Preparations The kids are excited about the upcoming quest. Toyha is busy examining the map while the others pack. Rudy claims to be an expert on traveling since he had traveled from his home to Akiba. He then can't find his special brush and panics until Isuzu quickly finds it. The older members all come in to check on them, starting with Naotsugu and Tetora. Naotsugu tells them to not forget to bring water and Tetora says they can ask her for advice since she's a galaxy travelling Idol. He tells her to get off of him, she insists he loves it, she then jumps off and he runs after her saying he doesn't. Minori then notices Akatsuki lurking behind them; the Assassin vanishes when she is noticed. The kids discuss how everyone cares about them and is worried about them but are trying not to be obvious. The girls bet on who will appear next. Serara enthusiastically guesses Nyanta, Minori says she thinks it'll be Shiroe, just as Shiroe arrives with a more detailed map for them, causing Minori to blush and the other kids to laugh (confusing Shiroe). Naotsugu and Akatsuki then bring the kids shopping at Tatara's shop Amenoma to get some new weapons. Akatsuki suggests that Touya try ninja weapons, which ends up confusing Touya. Naotsugu says that no matter the weapon, it's all about your heart and body and that a man needs to put his body on the line and then starts talking perverted and gets kicked by Akatsuki. Serara, Minori and Isuzu are looking at flutes to get one that summons horses. They admire all the other flutes. The shopkeeper tells them that you need to do a special quest to get ones for stuff like a griffon or pegasus. Serara starts fantasizing about Nyanta getting her a pegasus and blows a whistle summoning slime creatures to the shop. Nyanta brings the kids to get a cart. After seeing a wide variety of them (armored vehicles, trucks, ones painted with pictures of the princess) they choose a regular-looking cart. Roderick gives them a good deal on it since Nyanta showed him a great ramen place. Serara feeds cabbage to the horses she named Danish and Croissant, while Touya paints a sign for the carriage and Minori puts some pillows inside it. Rudy doesn't want to feed the horses so Isuzu yells at him, upsetting the horses. Both apologize to the horses. When Touya finishes the sign, the kids all have to hold Minori back when she wants to decorate it with a giraffe. The night before their departure, Log Horizon and Serara gather on the roof for a final meal, prepared by Serara. Isuzu comments that Serara looks like a real newlywed in the Newlywed's Apron Dress, which causes Serara to freak out and accidentally throw the dish she's carrying into the air. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief when Tetora manages to catch it (somehow the spaghetti magically managed to stay inside a dish that flipped upside down). While enjoying Serara's delicious cooking, Isuzu that the trip is like a tour. Rudy asks what a tour was and Naotsugu explains it. The kids get excited about doing a tour. Tetora gets excited and starts to sing an impromptu song about touring the galaxy, badly, while using her fork as a microphone. Naotsugu frowns and groans, everyone else just ignores her and continues to talk. Rudy asks if they will be doing the Forty-Two. Touya is confused by what he means and says there aren't that many villages along the route. Rudy starts to explain but is interrupted by Minori, who says there are only four or five villages. She asks for Shiroe's permission to perform in the villages. He says it's fine. He then says they should avoid using telepathy to contact them since he wants them to try and solve any problem that arises on their own.This is a good chance for them to learn and see a lot. The next morning the kids head off. The older members of Log Horizon as well as Marielle and Henrietta are there to wave goodbye and give them last minute advice. Apparently Minori had a chance to draw her giraffe after all. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-15a.png|Eyecatch 2-15: Little spirits on Isuzu's lute Eyecatch2-15b.png|Eyecatch 2-15: Little spirits on Isuzu's lute with the kids Trivia * Isuzu sings "Your Song", the ending song from Season 1. * In the light novel no one but Isuzu seemed to know what a tour was. She had to explain it to Naotsugu, whereas here he did the explaining.